The Unexpected Descendant
by A-lyn19
Summary: Mayu finds out that she is very different from others around her when she visits her grandmother in Japan who's blood line stems from demons but not just any demon an Inuyokai. She must learn to control her powers before she travels through the well... (At a stand still for now)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. ^.^First ever fanfic sighs deeply... The first chap introduces you to some of my very own charters. Sorry to say that you wont be seeing the inu gang for a few more chapters i mean a few okay see with me here... Hope you guys like it! Well Enjoy and Review please! You don't like it then the answer is quite simple just don't read IT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One Unfair<strong>

After a long day of listening to family lectures on her spiraling life and what seemed like a gazillion room for improvement. Mayu walked out of the so-called kill spirit lectures.

"They are always comparing me to her why; I don't understand we are completely too different individuals to begin with. Shit I just hate it!"

It was hard for Mayu as she was very much different from the rest of her siblings as she thought. She was much daring than her older sister Megan who was reserved in her ways than she was. Mayu sparked a great deal of curiosity in her brother's eyes she was rough and had one of the dirtiest mouths in the world which would hardly be controlled by anyone. Mason was the only son their parents had and was adventurous in every way imaginable. He was only seventeen years old but a genius in his field of study. He attended the best university in the country. The boy put it simply was a born Einstein, he didn't fall short of any expectations set for him.

Mason was just as handsome as his father with a little of his mothers beautiful qualities but her deadly determination was an outstanding trait in his character. As girls his age gasped at his every move which annoyed him the most, light-headed and easy as they were, they just weren't worth his time. Most of the persons who attended the university were filthy rich, well their parents that is. They could afford to waste their time and money which to many of his associates was just a word with little or no value. Hell why would they worry, it's not like their breaking a single sweat to earn a dollar or anything.

Mason was indeed rich or that was undermining his finances the boy was a diamond mine there was no way he could live out his millions even if he tried. Despite his wealth and prestigious lifestyle Mason was level-headed and highly respected by all who crossed paths with him. Perhaps that was what made him understand his little sister's disposition. She was indeed different from the two first born as Mason was a fine example of his father and would out do him given time. While Megan was the splitting image of their mother only in her teenage form, she was strict and was strictly business like her father no personal feeling involved. She intimidated any boy who tried to strike up a conversation and could easily read them like an open book. Megan was too years younger than her older brother and excelled in any and everything she did. She loved the fame and attention that was centered around her life. Who else deserved it but her? No one in her school matched her academically she was in a class of her own and could be a real bitch about it every chance she got. With a clothing line and all her millions she had an image to live up to and a reputation to maintain.

Mayu on the other hand was just as successful as her older siblings, she didn't spend most of her time in her books and she really didn't need to, for a child that ramped like a wild beast she had an average that could easily speak for itself. Mayu's over all persona was rough and heartless; it was a walk in the park for her to participate in every sporting activity the school had to offer. Her stamina was unearthly for any ten-year old, she was too aggressive for any of the kids in her class liking and considered most of the girls in her class fragile as a microbe including her bitch of a sister Megan. Who disliked her ruthless mentality and brought it to their parent's attention every chance she got which annoyed Mayu to the point where a world without an older sister was sounding better by the second. Mason found the situation amusing and said nothing to support Megan's accusations.

"She is only ten years old, what do you expect from a child her age?"

He spoke in a harsh tone while looking at Megan from head o toe. That was their father's thoughts on the matter as well but he said nothing. His wife the rare beauty that she was did not tolerate her daughter's boyish behavior. Saya was stern on discipline which her youngest knew nothing of. Mayu effortlessly got herself into trouble but was a smooth talker for her little age. She had beautiful golden brown eyes unlike her older siblings striking yet lovely green ones. Her hair was long curly and thick unlike that of her sister and her mother; it was dark as a moonless night with two golden streaks on either side of her head which complimented her beautiful golden brown eyes and sun-kissed skin. She was tanned not as light as her older siblings but just a slight difference. Her almond shape eyes yelled innocence but her mother looked beyond her puppy dog eyes.

"Mayu!"Her voice echoed throughout the room booming like a blast of thunder.

"You either change your ways and act more responsible, you will be eleven in less than two days and with each year comes greater responsibilities" she said calmly.

"I will not have any child of mine acting like a barbarian, your sister is right". Mayu you're a girl and for heaven's sake you need to start acting like one and not like a wild beast". Saya regretted speaking to her like that but it had to be said. Ethan looked at his wife his gaze held no emotion but softened as it met with Mayu's. She excused herself and ran from the room she was angry, sad and hurt all at once. Saya sighed deeply as she ran her fingers through her silky dark hair.

"I'll go and speak with her. "

"No dear" Ethan interrupted "It's best if we give her some time to think about everything that was said, she might feel as if the whole world is down on her."

He was right for the feeling was all too familiar.

"She will be alright we just have to wait until she comes around and she will trust me." Saya never questioned her husband opinions or decisions. She just knew that he was right and he was. Things just seemed to flow and evolve around him. She loved everything about him and he loved her with everything that was of him. Saya found great comfort in her husband, it was peaceful staring into his radiant green eyes that shown in the dimmest of light. She loved him and would love only him.

* * *

><p><strong>Parents History <strong>

She found love in a man from half way around the world. They just had too much in common to be anything less than soul mates. They were both the only child for their parents and although he was not Japanese her father took great liking to him. Her mother seemed all too comfortable with him as if it was pre-destined. Their love was all that mattered to her. They met in Tokyo City on one of the busiest times ever the New Year.

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on and felt that she was just meant for him. He just had to talk to her even if she paid him absolutely no mind he just had to. He got up and left the restaurant and stood outside waiting for her to cross the busy intersection, he waited on baited breath as the lights finally turned red, she made her way to the other side of the street with a few friends chatting happy on whatever issue was hot for the day unaware of the love struck heart that beats impatiently. He walked right up to her and introduced himself but the oncoming traffic was so noisy she could only hear bits and pieces of what he was saying. The noise mellowed into the background and she could no longer hear anything only the handsome image standing in front of her kept her tied to reality he was beyond a looker he was just to put it simply gorgeous! She couldn't believe his boldness but little did he know she respected him for it. Her friends on the other hand were so caught up in tradition that they felt uncomfortable being there with the unexpected stranger. They soon excused themselves after looking at Ethan from head to toe. Hanna a close friend of Saya warned her in their native language to go straight home and forget about this man! Saya found it strange but didn't give the matter much thought although she was right he was a total stranger for crying out loud, maybe a serial killer even, he was too good looking to be true.

"I hope that I am not the cause of that?' Ethan asked curiously eyes widen.

"Yes you are!" Saya replied in an almost cheerful voice at Ethan childish behavior

"Will you allow me to make it up to you then?" "Join me for a cup of tea it would really be nice to have you."

"Saya my name is Saya Keneko" she said proudly. He smiled which made her blush slightly. "_He is just full of surprise, I hope that I am not being foolish, he is indeed a complete stranger but it's like I have known him forever."_

I am Ethan Doufry it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Keneko, would you be so kind as to join me he gestured towards the restaurant. She agreed, they found a table near to the window.

"I saw you over there, you were about to cross and I just had to say hi" he pointed outside to where she was standing waiting to cross the busy intersection. She was surprised but didn't press the conversation any further.

"What brought you to Japan Mr. Doufry" she said gingerly.

He smiled "No need for any formalities Ethan will do just fine. I am her on business, I own and operate my own company back in the States Top Flight Industrial Cooperation. "Have you heard of it?"

"Yes I have she smiled "it's one of the biggest importers of Japanese car parts and makers of the most luxurious cars and bikes in the world."

"Ah I see that you well-informed" they exchanged glances before Ethan continued we do allot of production cars and such but I wanted to venture in other areas. I know that the company will be just as successful. Well enough with boring old me tell me about you, your English is pretty good I must say, have you traveled outside your country if you don't mind me asking?" He looked at her eagerly awaiting her response.

"Thank you" she chuckled, "I had a friend from the states and she was a very good instructor as for me. I am a doctor at the Tokyo University Hospital. I have worked for well over three years there but I need to do more. I might just take a leap into the managerial field in the near future."

"That sounds great, if I ever get sick or hurt I know just where to go." he spoke in a teasing voice. They both laughed at his little joke, it was getting pretty late but they did not mind at all. Everyone took notice of the too, time seemed to have stopped for them, they were alone and nothing else mattered. The owner sent them desert on the house, he could see love and evidently it was in both their eyes.

It was becoming hard for her to look at him and not wonder how his lips would feel against hers. It was the very first time she took such a liking to anyone and he was a complete stranger. She turned red at the very thought and he took notice.

"Are you okay?" he asked seeing her uneasiness.

It was difficult for her to speak she felt embarrassed and muttered what sounded like a yes. She turned her head so he could not see her face, he bangs hid her eyes all too well, she blushed so hard her cheeks were rosy red. He smiled at the realization.

"You don't have to hide your face from me, I rather look in your face than on any other thing right now" The sound of his voice was calming.

Her eyes widen marginally " You are truly the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on and I am delighted to have spent this time with you; just talking about the simplest things has been the most relaxing thing I have done in a years, I wouldn't have spent this day any other way."

She turned to face him a smile blossomed across her lips from that day they met at the same restaurant for weeks until returned to the states. It was hard for her to let him go but he promised to return and so he did, for two years he came back just to see her. He had met her parents a year earlier and told them of his plans for the upcoming year. Mr. and Mrs. Keneko treasured their daughter and was happy that she found her soul mate and would never keep her from being happy. Ethan was not Japanese but of African and French descent but it didn't matter to her parents they loved their soon to be son-in-law very much.

It was New Year's eve; Saya and Ethan were at her parent's house for dinner. Ethan parents flew to Japan just to meet this woman their son couldn't go another day without seeing and she was worth the twelve hours and forty minutes flight to Tokyo from their New York home. After dinner they moved to the outside deck for tea, Saya was happy she couldn't have asked more anything more. Although her mother was on the wild spiritual side she was behaving rather well given the current situation. Saya was delighted that her mother spoke nothing of their family history; no one in their right mind would want to talk about a bunch of demons and their family blood line.

She was busy staring at the stars lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Ethan kneeling before her; she was in pure shock and out of her senses when she saw him.

"Would you Saya Hinata Kaneko do me the honors of becoming my wife and staying by my side for now until forever comes and build a life together that will be filled with love and happiness. He had so much love in his eyes for her, it was simpossible to think of a life without her; tears rolled down her cheeks as she kneeled before him taking his hands into hers.

"I would want nothing more that to become your wife now and forever more."

It was the happiest day of their lives well one of the happest day until she got pregnant a year later with Mason the second love of their life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Might be a little long but its becoming a norm for me to write long chapters. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Mayu is very straight forward and has a dirty mouth for her age but this is just the beginning, with an overly jealous attention craved sister...What will happen next?**

* * *

><p><strong>A Change of Heart Chapter Two<strong>

Megan felt satisfied and supported her mother's decisions but wished Mayu would have dealt with it a little better. After all someone needed to break that damn bubble she was living in. Mason gave Megan a disgusted glance before excusing himself. He went to the only place he knew Mayu would be. The garden no doubt about that, she was sitting near the pond under a beautiful wooden arc covered with roses that seemed to reach for the sun's retreating rays. He watched as she played near the water's edge, she leaned forward dipping her hands in, it was still warm despite the chill in the evening's air, the coy surprisingly didn't move away from the foreign object but came closer to inspect it, she laughed as their slippery bodies moved past her hands.

"Ah-huh there you are!" she jumped back only to see Mason smiling. "Playing with the fishes again are we?"

"Well yes." she mumbled

"They don't think that I am screwed up or some freaking barbarian, to them I am just a strange object worth investigating." There were hints of anger in her voice yet her eyes were as cold as ice.

"Mayu I wanted…" Mason began to speak but was cut short as Mayu interrupted.

"You don't have to say anything I'm not sad or depressed that's far from it, I just wanted some fresh air, it's always nice out here this time of the evening."

"Yeah and you don't take after me at all" He said teasingly. A small smile blossomed across her lips.

"No I don't, I just wanted to be normal in our mothers eyes but that really doesn't matter to me anymore. Whether or not she accepts who I am it will hardly change the way she feels about me. Since everyone seems to mind, I guess a girl like me doesn't really belong in this screwed up old world."

Mason laughed as if he was told a hilarious joke or perhaps she had grown gills and a tail. Mayu stared at her brother who was laughing like there was no tomorrow, this was strange on his part but a lot of things were strange in their family. He finally came down from his candied high wiping a tiny drop of tear from his eyes.

" For a moment there you sound so philosophical; girls like you Mayu are rear, you should never consider to change yourself or be like anyone or to please others even our mother, it's just not worth the hassle. For a girl your age to possess such logical its admirable."

"Thanks Mason you're not too shabby yourself, I just wished Megan was more like you instead of being such a spineless ass." _I'll get her for making me feel this way_. She smirked evilly at her brother.

"Mayu one day that mouth of yours is going to get you in some serious trouble and I hope I'm around to see it." Mason smiled as he ran his hands through her dark curly tassels.

"I just wished that mom would understand me she always takes Megan's side."

"She does you just have to give her some time, she is always stern with you and I'm guessing it's because you remind her of her mother in some aspects.

"What mother isn't our grandmothers dead?"

"No Mayu don't be silly both our grandparents are alive and well except for mom's father who died a few months after you were born, I'm not sure how he died mom never talked about it."

"I know Father's parents but why does mom speaks so little of hers did something bad happen or are they retired mercenaries that killed for a living" Her eyes gleamed with excitement.

Mason sighed deeply at his gloating sister and her rampant imagination that could easily kill her logic.

"_A girl this smart can think up the most unrealistic scenarios_." He thought as she eagerly awaited his much-needed reply.

"No they are just regular people like you and I, she did give us our middle names and I do know she is Japanese, Megan and I met her once for special training."

"What special training and why haven't I met her. Why am I always left out of these so-called family outings? I guess I will just have to ask father's permission to visit her this summer, I don't need any special training I am diverse in a number of sporting activities and archery is my area of expertise"

"Hmm, well in that's case what are you still doing here?" Her eyes filled with excitement at the thought of getting away from her overly perfect family.

"I'll be right back." She got up and ran to her father's study to plead her case. She knocked and waited on bated breath for her father to let her in. A husky voice filled the air as he said in his every so calm voice.

"Enter" She ran in and without a due declared.

"Father I wish to travel to Japan to met my grandmother and learn more of her existence and the reason she was absent from our lives. Please father can I go!" she stared holding her breath for his reply, eyes gleaming with hope which was sort lived. To her dismay her mother whose presence was not acknowledged was sitting in the sofa behind her. She chuckled which sounded like the gentle toll of bells.

"I will not allow it!" Her mother's voice was so cold; Mayu could feel the chill rolling of each word as they escaped her lips. Mayu's smile dropped and all excitement and hope faded from her eyes, only to be replaced by anger. Ethan saw his daughter's hopeless eyes and her beautiful smile withered like the roses she loved so much. He knew his daughter well and what would come next; he couldn't deal with her hot temper and icy persona. Ethan looked at his wife and smiled his eyes then drifted to his youngest.

"You have my permission to go Mayu, even if I have to take you there myself." He was now staring out a large french window the rays of the retreating sun sent mixtures of burt orange, reds and purples across the glass.

"_Why couldn't every day be this peaceful and relaxing as the evening sun going about its daily routine_?"Ethan thought to himself as his gaze met his wife's disapproving one.

Saya was shocked at her husband's decision, she stared at him coldly.

"No Ethan, I made myself clear earlier." Her mother was calm yet tone was formidable.

"Yes dear." Was her husband's simple.

"Life is indeed short for some and unexpected for others, what harm will it do for our daughter to spend some time with your mother." He spoke as he turned to face his wife.

"Besides I know she would love to have her, she hasn't seen her for god knows how long now. what harm will it do"

_"Even if you or I won't come to term with it, she has a lot to teach her, she is undeniably different." _

_"It's about time she sees her there is lot she most learn." _Realizing what lay ahead for their daughter Saya agreed.

"Alright" her mother said regrettably

"You have our permission but you most control that tongue of yours and stay out of trouble." Her mother's mask of indifference was gone as tears filled her eyes.

"W_hat else can I do."_ She thought. "_Ethan is right, she needs to know everything about her dormant powers before they surface."_

Even though Saya could be harsh, unreasonable and strict just to name a few, she was very loving and protective of her children especially Mayu.

"Thank you mother!" Her eyes was once again filled with excitement. "

"I will do my best to stay out of trouble."

"_No promises, since trouble always seems to find me as for my foul tongue that's definitely a maybe only if you knew how responsive it could be!" _She thought as he walked towards her mother.

"I'll make the necessary arrangements, you should go and pack." Her father said in a pleased voice before we change our minds" he teased her knowing well her unspoken reply.

"Yes!" she shouted jumping up and down like a love struck pony. She gave her father a big warm hug before kissing her mother on the check and in a very sweet yet appreciative voice.

"Thank you mother." She then excused herself from the room to find Mason and tell him the good news. "_Now where is Mason_" she thought to herself.

"He would love to hear this_; _I know exactly where he is!" She snapped her finger that the thought.

"I can just sense him." Mayu made her way through beautiful hallways that were painted in a brilliant burnt orange; family portraits took up most of the space on the walls with a few non-traditional paintings. Large French windows opened up to a balcony overlooking most of the grounds it was truly a breath-taking sight, one that she would miss of her California home. Mayu loved the library it always had smell of roses and it made her very happy. She opened the large wooden doors with her parents initials carved into the wood; she traced her hands over their names. It made her proud to have such wonderful parents that loved her unconditionally although at times it was difficult to see. Mayu walked into the large room filled with books of every kind from ancient texts that no one had access to, to the latest best sellers from renowned authors.

"Mason!" she shouted it excitement.

"I'm going, I'm going, they said yes!" She screamed on top of her lungs which could be heard throughout the great halls. Mason quickly stood to his feet signaling for her to calm down as he walked towards her.

"Now tell me what's all this commotion for?" But before she could even speak Megan interjected.

"What exactly did mom and dad agreed to?" She asked impatiently, rolling her eyes.

"For me to go to Japan and stay with our grandmother if you most know although its none of your damn business." She said calmly as she glared at Megan.

"Your joking right, mom would never agree to a thing like that, your just too stubborn, irresponsible and a sick joke; to let you of all persons go off on your own. Trouble lives wherever you go and that's just one aspect of your pathetic life your nothing but a-"

Before she could go on, the sound of a familiar voice caught her off gaurd.

"But we did!" Megan turned in shock to see her parents standing behind her.

"Mother!" She said puzzled.

"Your father persuaded me."

"This can't be right, I can't go to New York but this brat gets to go to half way around the world for the summer, not to mention how irresponsible and stubborn she is." Megan's voice was rising gradually, her anger and frustration was getting the best of her.

"_What a distasteful bitch_!" Mayu thought.

"That's enough your intent for going to New York was never clear and I will not explain my decisions to you." Her father's voice was fierce yet maintained all its calmness. "Your sister will be leaving the first thing in the morning and you need to mend all your issues with her now and wish her well."

Megan sighed deeply and shrugged her shoulders she was still upset with her parent's decision and hated that a spoiled brat like Mayu got to travel by batting her worthless eyelash; she hated it and would never mean anything such as an apology.

"_Damn little brat, she doesn't even deserve an apology."_ "She looked at Mayu scornfully her bans hiding her eyes."I am sorry for my outburst and the things I said to you earlier it was wrong of me." She lowered her head out of respect for her parents. Did she mean a single word she said? Hell no far from it!

"_Who does this selfish bitch thinks she is fooling, I can see through her like a glass of water."_ "It's okay you really don't have to say something that you clearly don't mean but since you already have then I don't really care. You're just telling the world how you feel about this spoiled little brat right? So why don't you just save that poor performance for your screen play next week." Mayu glared daggers at her older sister who was dumb founded.

"Why you ungrateful" Megan curled her fists at her side.

"Alright that's enough can you too try to get along; I am tired of being the middle guy here." Mason signed in frustration.

"Fine!" Mayu snorted "I will!"

"Yeah whatever" Megan declared, their parents signed deeply.

"Thank the gods we stopped at three!" They spoke in a chorus that stunned their children.

"Yes we know!" Mason said irritably.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please your thoughts and comments means a lot...Yes it does!^.^<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA only my manners deprived ten year old Mayu and her family among others you will meet in the near future.**

**Third Chappie has little romance in here wont say were (Note not so good at romantic scenes but working on it suggestions are always welcomed.) Megan's true feelings pours out in this one with a little make me laugh here and there. Thanks for the review and suggestions. ^.^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>Three<strong> Letting Go Chapter  
><strong>

It was already three in the morning and Mayu still hadn't slept a wink, her mind burst with thoughts of her upcoming travels and her grandmother. Did she live in a mansion like her or was her home smaller? If she decided to stay what would the schools there be like more importantly, what would the kids be like.

"I hope that the girls there weren't stuck up as the ones here" A million thoughts flocked her mind but she needed to rest at least that would take her mind off everything. Saya couldn't sleep either and made her way to peek on Mayu to see if she was alright but she had fallen into a fitful sleep. Saya stared at Mayu and smiled.

"God they grow so fast" she whispered genteelly closing her room door as she left not wanting to wake her. She then made her way back to her room.

Ethan was wide awake "Can't sleep?"

He asked in a voice that would make any woman regret getting out of bed in the first place. He felt when she got up and left the room and knew very well her intended destination.

* * *

><p><strong>The untold truth<strong>

Saya could be stern and hard on the outside but was the most sensitive and loving person on the inside and would go to any lengths to ensure her children's happiness. She didn't have any siblings which bothered her at times. It was very lonely growing up despite the constant attention she got from her parents. Something was missing from her life perhaps that was one of the reasons she prayed her children would be close and at least try to understand each other a little more.

Easier said than done, the many dents in their relationship could be fixed over time. Well for Mason and Megan they were inseparable but when it boiled down to Mayu it was a different story. Mason had a love for his younger sister that was beyond words. He would make a fine example out of anyone who dared lift a finger at his sister there were no exceptions. Megan couldn't care less if she shocked to death at the breakfast table it would make her morning even better.

It was difficult to pinpoint the reason Megan point-blank hated her sister. Maybe it was because her mother risked her life to carry the brat through her pregnancy and the delivery was a much more gruesome story. Or it had something to do with the power that lay dormant inside her waiting to reach the surface and make its presence known. It killed her to know that she paled in comparison when it came to her younger sister's unknown powers and if she could she would wipe her out of the pages of history. That in turn would do her a world of good if not more. Could someone hate their sibling so much that the thought of sneaking into their room and slaughtering them in their sleep calmed her soul to a level where a psycho killer would be a fitting title? Yes she hated her existence and everything that followed after her birth, yet they were tied together by the same blood and that was one part of history that would never change.

**End of the Untold Truth **

* * *

><p>"Well just a little worried, she has never been apart from me, what if she likes it there and wants to stay. I don't think I could let her but I don't want to push her away by trying to keep her here." Her eyes were laden with unshed tears. It was hard for her to let her baby go and the thought of her wanting to stay was something she couldn't fathom.<p>

Ethan got up and in no time he was by her side to comfort her. He cupped her face in his hands as he spoke. "She will be fine dear, Mayu is a strong girl, and she has our blood course through her veins. There is nothing that she cannot manage."

"That's what I am afraid of Ethan, what if she unlocks what's inside her. Mason and Megan can control theirs but it's not as strong as Mayu's its nothing close, I can just feel it! What if it terrifies her, she might to something irrational". Her voice was filled with fear and regret. Who could blame her?

"I…..won't be there to comfort her when she needs me." Her heart was pounding uncontrollably; she felt the warm tears rolling down her cheeks and began to sob. Ethan held his wife close and kissed her forehead while gently stroking his fingers up and down her spin to calm her. He stared in her tear filled eyes before gently rubbing his lips against hers.

"I love you." He smiled teasingly before kissing her deeply, exploring every inch of her mouth. Why couldn't this be some other time when she was up for a little rumble in the jungle? No! Men and their bad timing.

It was becoming rather difficult for her to cry in her present state. The warmth of her husband's body against hers and the feel of his sensual lips evoked such undesirable feelings, one that sent chills down her spine. Ethan smiled as his wife's form that was once rocked by powerful sobs was now calm.

"She will be fine dear, it maybe difficult to let her go but we most. Mayu will do great things we just have to allow her to."

He stared into her eyes before kissing her once again this time with everything that was of him. She pressed into the kiss and traced her fingers along his arms. He then broke their union to look into her eyes. He smiled at the look of disappointment; if he could he would kiss away all her worries day after day.

"I love you so much, I don't know if I could ever live without you or could I" she poke teasingly earning a much earned glare from her husband.

He held her closer. "I love you too my dear now let's get some rest for before the sun comes up." He smiled wiping away the last of her tears.

Xx

The morning's sun was creeping sluggishly over the hills. Wiping away all signs of darkness from the land the air was chilly but cool not yet warmed by the sun's rays. The birds sang a lively tune that made it known to all that it was morning and a beautiful one at that. The golden bands of the sun kissed the sky tinting the clouds a lovely golden hue which grew brighter by the second. Mayu yawned and stretched, robbing her eyes. She bounced out of bed and walked over to her window to observe her surroundings.

"Wow what a beautiful day!" she smiled to herself.

It soon became her duty to get everyone out of bed, whether they wanted to get up or not but to her surprise they were already up.

"Look who decided to join us"

Megan teased, Mason only glared at her.

"Mr. grumpy over here didn't want to rise and shine."

Megan taunted as Mason eyes were filled with daggers that's screamed bloody revenge. For once the house was filled with laughter and not angry yells from Megan and Mayu. No one needed to be on the defensive for once. Their parents came from the larger than life living room, smiling at the three. Saya was delighted to see all three of her children getting on so well despite the fact that Mayu was would be leaving later that day.

"Alright settle down!" Ethan spoke in a cheerful voice.

"You all need to have breakfast and get ready. We are leaving exactly eleven o'clock no exceptions"

He glanced over at his wife, who took forever to get ready.

"_I'll never understand woman and their makeup, she is beautiful without it. The things a man most endure. We should be treated like kings."_ He sighed knowingly.

"Are you okay dear?"

"Yes darling, shouldn't you be getting ready by now?"

She gave him a smile which said and what's that suppose to mean.

"It's still quite earlier, we have adequate time darling." Saya leered at her husband.

Mayu was just too excited to eat anything at all but her mother convinced her otherwise. It would be a very long flight and the food on the airplane was not that appealing not that she was a picky eater like Meagan. To her food was for survival but it didn't hurt to have a fancy meal every now and again. With that in mind Mayu eat all that her stomach would allow her. It was ten minutes to eleven and everyone was ready to go. Mayu came down the long winding stair case. Carrying her suitcase in one hand and a traveling bag in the next. She sighed as she ran back up the stairs for her other bags but this time Mason helped her with the last of the bags.

"All you had to do was just ask for help!"

He teased knowing well her obvious answer.

She smiled. "I could have managed on my own but thanks for the help."

They soon finished packing all the bags into the car. She noticed that it was only her bags that occupied all of the space.

"_No one is coming with me, I'll be going to Japan on my own."_

She got into the car slamming the door behind her, soon enough she was the centre of attention.

"No one is coming with me. Will I be going by myself?" she said slowly and unsure. "_May be this is some kind of joke to get back at me for all the trouble I gave." _

Saya turned to face her she was smiling but her eyes told a different story.

"Yes sweetheart you will be going alone but your grandmother will be awaiting your arrival. Your father and I have lot to take care of here but I promise that we will visit soon."

"You're not a chicken are you?" Mason teased.

"No but it's not a freaking class trip!"

"Mayu!" Ethan warned "Watch that language of yours."

"Forgive me father."

Ethan sighed deeply knowing that this wouldn't be the last time he would speak to her about her unruly tongue."Until you stop swearing all together, then I will."

There was nothing else said for the rest of the journey as silence fell upon everyone in the car. Yes she would miss them without a doubt maybe with the exception of one person in particular. Before long they arrived at the airport. The day was very hot which made everyone they came across short-tempered and downright miserable.

"Let's go before we end up like those bushes over there lacking moisture and near death!"Megan warned.

"I don't see why we just didn't use Dad's private jet. It would have saved us all this unnecessary hassle."

"Because" Mayu interrupted "I want a normal trip no paparazzi, no press nothing just peace and quiet. No cameras shoved in my face and for heaven's sake no foul comparing me to you of all persons."

"Yeah whatever, they will find out sooner or later. Why don't you just do us all a favour and find your gate fast so I don't have to stand your repulsive sight any longer." Megan spoke with disgust.

"All right lets go; Megan I won't warn you again. Continue to disrespect your younger sister. You should be setting an example for your younger sister, not smart mouthing her. Now lets find your gate" Ethan was getting rather tired of the girls and their clear hatred for each other and prayed to all the kamis that the time they would spend apart would benefit them in a good way and help thier relationship.

Inside the airport was so cool it was like walking out of an oven into a freezer. The scene was chaotic. It was time for her to board as it was announced over the intercom. They said their final goodbyes. Saya was numb as all her feelings shut down, she couldn't speak or else her shaky voice would have given her emotions away. It's said that a picture is worth a thousand words and at that moment it told a mother's story. She smiled pulling her close to her chest breathing in the scent of her. Mayu was excited but sad at the same time. She knew how hard it was for her mother as no words could ever explain her feeling and the growing pain that she felt.

"I love you mom and I'll miss you like the desserts miss the rain don't ever be sad or down for I'll always be around to turn your…"

"Frown upside down." They spoke together and she knew that her baby had grown up, well if only a little. There is so much and no more that a parent can do for their child. In the end they will have to choose a path all on their own. They can only hope that it's the right one.

"I love you too, now go."

She spoke in a whisper, her husband held her close as they watched her disappear through the gates and out of sight.

"_She gone but my heart is always with her."_

Mason looked at his parents and smiled, indeed they had two great parents. Megan was nowhere to be found probably off somewhere getting an iced latte or having some idiot gawk at her every move.

In a matter of minutes the plane was airborn. Mayu tried her best to relax but the look on her mother's face as she held her plagued her mind but it wasn't like she was going to a different world.

"I will miss you mom" Mayu whispered as she looked out the small window at the airport now fading in the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Continue to read and review. Please let me know what you think of the story so far...Constructive criticism is welcome (looks around yep welcomed i said it) ^.^ Oh REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW<strong>.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wad up! Everyone oh shoot crickets. chirp chirp too you too. Back with another one...^.^ yea. This chappie Mayu's very foul mouth comes to life so look out hehehe. She is now at the borderlines of sanity. I was feeling kinda madd,crazy, loco when i wrote this. Yea on to the next one...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Plain Crazy Chapter Four<strong>

"_I most have slept the entire flight." _She thought to herself.

When she got up it was pretty dark. The flight attendant was mumbling something about sitting in an upright position, she was still so sleepy but she did what she was told anyways or what she heard. She was snapped back into reality and out of her peaceful dreamland by a rough voice that could have scared the hair off her head if she was that easily frightened. Mayu turned her head unwillingly to meet the gaze of an older man.

"_Damn how come I didn't see him there before….oh yeah I slept for the entire flight_." Sighs

"Hi there young one you're missing the best part of Japan." He spoke with a slight hit of excitement in his voice.

"Hn really…Why?"

She expected an answer but only got a finger pointing to the window which her eyes followed instinctively. The lights of the surrounding buildings were amazing it was like staring at an enormous Christmas tree, the entire place lit up like the fourth of July. It was a breath taking view one that she would have missed out on if not for the stranger sitting next to her. He looked at her expression and smiled.

"Sato Yoshida at your service little one."

Somehow his voice wasn't as rough as before, come to think of it he looked like he was in his early twenties. Not that she could judge well maybe a little. She stared at him for a good while.

"Oh sorry where are my manners, I am Mayu Doufry not little one okay, no offense."

"None taken, it's good to know that there are still a few strong willed persons out there."

"Hn, well it's better to have a strong will than none at all."

"You remind me so much of my younger sister, she…." Sighs. "It's strange the people you come across in life. Here I am talking to a little girl I barely even know and somehow I am happy about it."

She saw something in his eyes he had a smile on his face but it wasn't genuine there was still hurt staining his calming blue eyes.

"Are you visiting your sister here, I am sure she will be glad to see you."

"I am sure she would have liked that. She passed away ten year ago today. When I saw you sleeping I couldn't help but think of her and now hearing you speak its liking having her here with me again. She was always getting sick in and out of the hospitals, going through treatment after treatment. There was so much her little body could take. One day when I brought her home, she wasn't the same she had given up or what she said "made peace" with her sickness. Our parents died when she was just a year old. So I raised her myself the best I could at the time with the wealth our parents left us. She was wild and had an attitude unmatched. Her name was Hanna our mother named her, she loved flowers and it was a fitting name for her. When she died I left Japan for eight years I didn't return because there was nothing left for me here. I had no family and nothing to live for. Until one night I had the most relaxing dream of her. She was so happy and at peace, freed from the body of sickness that kept her back. I got up crying, for years I closed her out of my life, thinking that it would make me forget but I only ended up hurting myself even more. I wrote her a letter and this may be outlandish of me but I would love to read it to you if that's okay.

Mayu could only nod at his request; it must have been heartbreaking for him to carry that pain each and every day like that.

Dear Hanna,

The years have passed by like days and yet I am still strapped with these painful thoughts, unchanged by time and its sluggish movements. My days are long and sometimes depressing if I let it but I still find joy in the simple things of life. Its funny how we would talk about the future and our expectations, now look at us. Its hard to accept it, this reality that I can't seem to come to grip with, the fact that you are here no more sends waves of sorrow through my barren world now filled with bitter pain.

Not a heartbeat, no laughter, no smile, no you just loneliness and despair ever since heaven called you home. I miss mom and dad too but the sadness that lives within my heart for you its never ending. How can I love the dead of the wind or touch the clouds in the sky or bring home the ocean or even say goodbye to someone as untainted as you.

I'm left without words to explain these boiling feelings trapped inside waiting to explode, waiting to be set free from my dying soil. For that which was once my comfort is now my pain. That which was once my source of laughter is nothing but a taunting memory, hard to erase and can never be forgotten. An infested wound, a nightmare like the chilling feeling of death; I will remember your beautiful face always.

Love always your brother,

Sato

So every year I return home to visit her resting place and talk with her and our parents. You might be wondering why I am telling you all of this but I feel as if am talking to her right now. You're very special little one."

Before anything else could be said he vanished into thin air.

"Sato!"

She shouted but there was no one there. Only one of the flight attendants telling her that, the plane has landed and it was time for her to go. She mumbled something about parents or guardian but she was far too distracted trying to find her newly made friend who was no were to be found. She made her way to customs to collect her things still wondering if what happened was real or maybe she was dreaming and the flight attendant woke her up. Whatever it was she wished that she could have said something to comfort him.

"_Geese only here an hour and I'm already seeing ghosts." _Sighs.

It took what seemed liked forever to go through customs due to the large number of arrivals. Mayu soon found her way to the waiting area trying to spot her grandmother and hopefully her newly made friend to bring her troubled mind some peace. Luckily her grandmother posted her first. Not that she wasn't hard to find or anything. If anyone missed her they must be blind or dumb. Her tan skin, long curly hair with too golden streaks at either side of her hair didn't get their attention then her radiant golden brown eyes should do the trick. Oh not to mention the weird look she was getting from everyone which made her presence known. Or was it the fact that they knew her family in any case it was a feeling she wanted to escape and fast.

"_She was a bit old but aged gracefully, she wore a plain navy blue dress with a white jacket and matching sandals she looked lovely but in my opinion was just too girly for my liking. Unlike me and my baggy slacks my touch and DIE t-shirt and mow your ass boats. I was partially dressed for whatever my grandmother nada dinner maybe_."

Her inner mussing was broken by a voice that jingled like the gently tolls of bells .

"Hi Mayu!"

"_She smiled at me which seemed like forever. Her lips weren't moving yet I could still hear her and for some reason beyond me the many conversations around me. SHIT! My first visit to Japan and my head is already fucked up. Damn Mason would just laugh his ass off if he heard about this, first Sato and now this." _

"Grandma!" She said puzzled

"It's nice to have finally met you my sweet child. You can call me grangran if you like the grandma makes me sound ten years older."

A smile never left her lips as she spoke.

"Oh my, your eyes are very beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah right grangran tell that to everyone that's staring at me like some infectious science experiment."

Her grandmother ignored her attitude she had heard so much about.

"Well lets be off Mayu we don't have the entire night! I need to make a call don't move from this spot okay more importantly don't speak to anyone."

"Yeah whatever!"

"You will address me properly young lady or your stay here won't be as pleasant as you think."

She said promisingly but Mayu wasn't even listening.

"keh!" "_whats with this old hag one moment she is hi sweetheart and the next she is trying to be a fucking drill sergeant. I need to control my temper especially around Madam bon pain in the ass. I can't believe I got myself into this. I miss my mom already and it hasn't even been a day!"_

"Don't worry Mayu I will work on that mouth of yours when I get back!"

She eyed her before leaving. Mayu was a bit disappointed in herself who wanted to be the bratty grandchild more importantly who wanted to prove Megan right. The idea of Megan being right about anything just didn't sit well with her.

She sat there for a good fifteen minutes waiting, out of boredom she began to whistle which earned her some unwanted glares. Bad idea people here are so concerned with the slightest little thing back home she could do whatever and it wasn't a problem. She closed her eyes and listened to her surroundings and the different conversation around her. She heard people talking about their private life which wasn't so private anymore. A woman sitting next to her, who was cheating on her husband with his best friend who they apparently was waiting for. A seat behind her a young woman was thinking of away to tell her parents that she was a homosexual and wasn't interested in the boy she was engaged to marry. A man sitting to her left who was so hang up about his wife's death that he was contemplating killing himself "no" he had two kids to take care of. Oh how it would have been so easy for him to do it but his kids would be alone forever no parents and a hard life. He then focused on something else. She looked around her but these persons weren't talking to anyone.

"What the FUCK! She screamed out.

"Damn whats up with these people and their screwed up stories. This stupid woman next me is cheating on her husband with his best friend at least her spouse is alive and that man on the edge of depression? That's what I call fucked up!"

The woman sitting next to her clearly had shock written on her face. Her husband stared at her for a few minutes taking in what the little girl had just said piecing everything together. "You slut" followed by a loud slap which took the woman of gaurd. Mayu turned in shock.

"I said that out loud!"

"Yes you did you little pest how did you….. I don't know you do I!"

Their conversation was cut short as the best friend arrived, just to be sucker punched followed by a soon to be ex-wife trying to part the too.

"_I could be going nuts or I'm still asleep. That's it I am sleeping that may explain everything. This should work then."_

She closed her eyes as tight as possible and dug her finger nails into her skin ringing the flesh on her arm as hard as she could but that got her nowhere apart from a burning bruise on her arm that was a light shade of pink.

"_Ok maybe this will work!"_

It probably wasn't the best idea she came up with but it has never failed. She began to slap herself across her face relentlessly no cheek was spared as she endured her assault which continued for an agonizing minute. Which of course didn't work at all since it wasn't a dream but she was yet to figure that one out. Her ears rang in an uncomfortable manner; her cheeks were a warm pink stinging like crazy. She placed a hand on the abused cheek rubbing the skin genteelly. When she came too everyone was staring at her like she was strapped with a bomb ready to explode. Maybe that was a bad idea after all.

"Is she CRAZY!"

"What's wrong with her mommy she is scaring me!"

'Keh Americans!"

"Poor child wrong flight or country maybe?"

"I better go before that creepy child comes this way, sure glad that I won't be taking her home!"

She could hear all their thoughts and understand them. Her head was beating uncontrollably, each beat brought its own strain of pain. it was like standing in a bee hive.

"_Why won't it go away I am cursed? Ha Megan most have worked some of that voodoo magic she has been going on about. Way to go, Stab a bitch when she ain't looking" _

Her grandmother had just finished talking to her parents and returned to see a shell of the girl she left thirty minutes ago.

"Okay dear lets go, I got your bags and everything."

A nod was her only reply as she got up and followed her grandmother.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya'll liked it...hmmmmmmmm..continues. Read and review. ^.^<strong> **The Letter is actually one of my poems which you will find more of as the story progresses...Any whos hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Its time for Mayu to know the truth about her families past. Probably the shortest Chapter ever...for now enjoy!^.^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Changes Chapter Five<strong>

"Are we there yet?"

A sorrowful groan managed to escape her lips that were puckered tighter than an atomic bond.

"I really need to go!"

"Where do you wish to go child?"

She asked surprised by her Mayu's lack of patients. Whining down her window and sticking her hand out signaling for the blaring motorist behind her to pass.

"Impatient bastard!" she muttered under her breath.

"No I don't want to go anywhere. I just need to pee that's all."

Sayomi turned to face her granddaughter who looked like she was going through premature menopause. Whining up her window she focused on the road.

"Why didn't you just say that instead of beating around the bushes? Now don't worry a few more minutes and we will be there. Just cross your legs and relax."

"_Yeah right, if I don't use the bathroom like NOW I'll have pee coming from my ears. It's not like my bladder was made to retain this much at once. Ouch with this driving I might as well pee right here and get it over with". _

To make matters worse, it began to rain. "_Great best freaken day ever_." The rain drop taunted her as they crept slowly down the glass leaving a wet trail on the glass as they disappeared.

"I can't hold it any longer; my insides are going to explode."

They were like evil little minions with pitch forks, torturing her with their wet residues as they fled from her sight.

"_Cowards_…. Probably finding a more comfortable spot might help. Nah not helping, her abdomen throbbed with pain. _Oh mother I need to go.._

Just in time her grandmother thanked the gods for her driving. "Okay Mayu get out the car we are home. Let me get the door."

All she could think about was to get her body out of the stressful situation she was in.

Bathroom, bathroom! That's all she could ramble on about before her grandmother could tell her to calm down and stop being so silly. Mayu was gone.

"Okay Mayu it open!" she turned to face her but there was no one there. "Mayu where are you? She shouted. "Where could she be its raining too hard for her to go back to the car." She thought for a moment.

The feeling of desperation, she had unlocked something deep within her. Bands of light surrounded her body. Is this what death feels like and all I wanted to do was to take a bloody piss was that too hard to ask? Far from it her body was so focused on her needs that now she was atop the cold porcelain thrown her body screamed for minutes ago. Ahhh followed by contented sighs of her long awaited release. She was thrown back into reality as her surroundings came into focused.

"How the hell did I get up here." She looked around her in utter shock. The sounds of her grandmother's voice ringing in her ear as her calls became more and more frantic.

I'm up here grangran. I am in the bathroom! She wiped herself, flushing the device responsible for her tranquil state.

"What!" Her grandmother raced up the stairs to see Mayu washing her hands at the sink. "_I never saw her past me it's impossible for her to climb to the second floor. Unless she impossible, she is not even aware of her powers or even know how to call on them."_

"How did you get up here dear?"

"I don't know I just wanted to go so bad that, I closed my eyes and pictured it." She spoke while rubbing a hand on her chin, her golden brown eyes filled with wonder. "It felt as if I was floating in a sea of light. When I opened my eyes I was here but it felt so warm as if surrounded by bands of light. What's happening to me grangran?

"There is no need to worry my child. Something wonderful is happening to you don't ever fear it, for it's who you truly are."

"Fear what grangran?" She asked curiously eyes widen.

"Come now Mayu lets get you cleaned up. You must be very tired and in need of a good night's rest."

"Grangran I can clearly tell when I am being ignored." She rolled her eyes that the thought.

"_She doesn't even know what I have been through ever since I got here. I can read the minds of others, I can even read hers yet she is still trying to block me out. What am I really? This must be the reason why Mason and Megan came here in the first place. I wonder if they can do the same thing as me or am I the biggest freak of all." _

Her inner mussing was brought to an end as her grandmothers words broke through her chaotic thoughts.

"All your questions will soon be answered but first, lets get you nice and dry."

She handed her a pair of pajamas and a towel. "Go get cleaned up, we will talk about it when you are finished."

"Okay."

She took the towel and pajamas satisfied with the fact that her questions will soon be answered.

"I should probably tell her what happened to me today but then again she might think that I am nuts. She knows something I can just feel it. There most be a reason why this is happening to me there has to be. If not then I am going to need the best therapist money can buy. Shit maybe even then." She sighed pulling her wet T-shit over her head tossing it into the laundry basket along with her black slacks. Her muddy boats did a number on the bathroom tiles which she would clean before having her much desired bath."

"_She is truly remarkable, but it will take a lot of training to get her ready for the journey that lay ahead. For once she goes into the well I can no longer help her. I wonder how she will take this. How do I tell an eleven year old about a world that I am still trying get use to." _

"Okay grangran, I would like to know what's going on." Her words laced with demand.

She smiled at her. "Your just like him my precious child in so many ways, yet your both different at the same time."

"Tell me grangran who am I like, I want to know."

"The great dog demon Lord Sesshomaru, yes that was his name." she smiled

"What th…her brain froze as the information slowly melted away the layers of utter shock.

"What a demon dog no way. I thought I was nuts."

She laughed historically as if pumped with a lethal dose of laughing gas.

"A demon dog, ha for an adult you surpass that word, you nuttier than a fruit cake ha. I don't have a tail, pointy ears and certainly not a wet nose, ha demon dog, shit I don't even bark oh wait here it comes….woof woof. This is so not the conversation I expected to have with you. I don't like to be compared to a dog a prime mate fine their intelligent animals, but a dog man's best friend. Do I really look like anyone's best friend?"

Sarcasms screaming from depths of her voice but she really needed to know more.

"I have heard enough Mayu, sit close that foul mouth of yours and listen!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that you all enjoyed it please read and reveiw... Let me know if you like it so far. Completed a one shot should post it soon...ha maybe...Its on the X side what was going through my head geez I'll never know. Happy Reading. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok a lot was crammed into this chapter but none the less enjoy. From here on out Mayu's attitude and mannerism will slowly take shape. **

**The story being told by her grand mother soon becomes the actual events so Mayu's interruptions lessens as the story goes on. So the lives of the other characters you will met in this chapter will take shape. Enjoy^.^**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 Mori Keneko<p>

She soon began her story after clearing her throat a few times which annoyed an already agitated Mayu.

"A few years ago your ancestor discovered a whole new world beyond a well."

"Don't tell me, wonderland and there was a hatter, who had the best little tea parties ever!"

She smirked at the thought.

"That's just damn nuts if you ask me!"

Her grandmothers patience was wearing thin, as she fought to contain her rage.

"Mayu!"

Her grandmother yelled impatiently.

"That foul language of yours I'll deal with later but if you would like me to continue that mouth of yours needs to be SHUT!."

She smiled promisingly.

"I am sorry grangran please continue."

Mayu stared in awe at her grandmothers deteriorating patience.

"_She does have some balls after all, I'll give her that much."_

It was truly a beautiful land filled with adventure and dangers just the same. Mori spent most of her time traveling and exploring the land it was an ancient Japan one that was filled with demons. The villagers spoke so much of. Mori was a free spirit and didn't believe demons were real, spiritual beings yes, flesh and blood no never in a million years. Her present world was demon free and so this ancient world should be just the same. No one on this side of the well knew where she disappeared to, every now and again. One day when she was staying in a village a centipede demon attacked the village; it was of monstrous size and loved the taste of human blood.

Mayu broke out laughing, her hands clutching her stomach as she trashed from side to side like an earthworm on a hot summers day, laughing all that her grandmother said out of her senses.

"I just can't imagine!"

She fought to control her laughter.

"A….Giant bug, a bloody bug!"

Her grandmother only stared at her. What else could she have done, she was a child after all, with a very explicit mouth one that would soon be tamed given time.

"Mayu."

Followed by a long pause was all that it took to break through her towers of laughter.

"Oh grangran I am sorry, it's just that I watched a very hilarious bug commercial and anyways I am sorry please do continue. I will try my best to control my out bursts."

Glances were exchanged before she continued with the story.

Mori was beyond scared for she had never seen anything like it in her entire life, it was surreal, now she believed in the stories the villagers had told her of the demons and how they could slaughter countless people for their own amusement. That fear soon grew into anger and a need to fight to avenge the lives of all the villagers brutally killed by the demons. There was a strong desire to protect the villagers. She could feel something surging throughout her body as the need to protect the villagers grew stronger; the air around her began to hiss, as the demon broke through the wall destroying all that stood in its path and devouring all those it came across.

She held out her hand on impulse as a blinding beam of light shot from her hand. It broke through the darkness of the night as the air began to hiss with vibration, golden bands of light surged towards the demon. She looked in awe as the light enclosed the demon its piercing cries could be heard throughout the village. As the light died down stifled by the growing darkness, there was nothing left to indicate the presence of the demon but the destruction it left behind. She looked in shock at her hand; it was difficult to come to terms with what just happen.

The villagers didn't know if they should thank her or fear her. Soon she took it upon herself to protect the villages in every way she could. It became an exhausting job with relentless demons attacking; it was hard to leave the village and return to her time. The demons became fearful of the strange human and plotted to kill her.

The villagers grew fond of Mori and trusted her with their lives; she was thought to be a guardian angel sent by kami to protect them from the evil of the world. For months the village was peaceful and demon free finally life was returning to normal. It was summer and she longed to see her family, she called on her powers which now seemed natural to her and erected a barrier that would keep the demons at bay, until she returned. All her powers were strange to her at first it even scared her but she used it to help and protect others and knew her purpose and would tell her parents as soon as she returned home.

It weakened her but never the less she was determined to see her parents before her life got even more complicated. It would torment her if she died and her parents knew nothing of it or thought otherwise.

"I will be leaving you now, only for a while."

She spoke as she saddled her horse.

"Please Lady Mori be safe and return to us in good health."

She stared into eyes filled with fear and admiration.

"I will return as soon as I can Sato, keep the others safe. Don't leave the protection of the barrier. I must be off."

He bid her farewell as she disappeared into the protection of the forest. She rode her horse at high speed in the direction of the well.

"You all heard Lady Mori; we must stay in the protection of the barrier and protect ourselves!"

It wasn't long before her hands went numb as she tried desperately to hold on to the horses reins.

"Come on boy, you can do it just a little further."

She was losing her grip when a demon attacked her, knocking her off the horse which received most of the damages from the surprise attack. It stood on the horses head pressing its massive foot into the skull of the animal the tortured cries of the animal was short lived as it skull was shattered, the smell of blood filled the air and the once immaculate surroundings was tainted with blood as the demon began to rip the animal apart devouring its remains ravenously.

"_Why didn't I sense it, my powers are almost drained, what should I do"_

It smirked coldly at her as it slowly licked its hands which were drenched in blood.

"You will be next human; I haven't had a female in some time now."

Its eyes were pitched black and burned with evil.

"I'll first ripe you apart slowing, devouring your members piece by piece, worthless human."

It shirked evilly.

Mori found the demon most disgusting and would want nothing better than to end its pitiful existence. She rose to her feet and stood in a defensive pose.

"You will be dead before you even touch me vermin."

She smiled promisingly.

"What will you do foolish woman, for your faith is sealed!"

It charged at her angrily, before it could claim her life it was surrounded by a bright ball of light that ripped it to shreds. There was no time for it to figure out what was happening for it was all too late. The forest was filled the sounds of squawking birds as they took flight, disturbed by the cries of the demon.

"Pitiful demon, I will not die by the likes of you."

She spoke while catching her breath, she was indeed drained of her powers, but that still couldn't render her defenseless.

"Who is there, I know someone is out there!"

"_I can sense it, as overwhelming as its power is."_

The emotionless Taiyoukai ignored her and began to walk away his snow white mane blowing in the wind.

"_A human who pities demons how foolish, they truly are a worthless race."_

Mori could hear the demons thoughts but said nothing as she was in no danger. It was leaving and she wasn't really up for another fight at the moment.

"Worthless, well we worthless humans will outlive your miserable kind."

She spoke as she continued to walk towards the well. She sat on the rim.

"I need to regain my strength and fast."

She spoke in a whisper as she jumped into the well and soon enough she was back in her time.

Little did she know that the Taiyoukai heard her when she spoke. He stopped thinking about her senseless rambling and walked towards the well but it was empty.

"Oh lord Sesshomaru, there you are mi lord. Am I interrupting something mi lord?"

Lord Sesshomaru didn't even turn to spare the imp a glance.

"Jaken"

He said icily before hitting the imp over the head with a stone. A hug bump swelled in the area he was struck.

"Yes, yes, yes mi lord."

He sprang to his feet robbing the large coco now protruding from his head.

"Where does this well lead?"

His dark baritone voice demanding an answer.

"No where mi lord, the bodies of countless demons are thrown into the well but they somehow vanish. Is there something the matter mi lord?"

The Taiyoukai was walking further and further away.

"Wait for me, mi lord!"

He shouted as he ran to try and catch up to his lord.

"_I wonder why mi lord has taken interest in the bone eaters well."_

The breathless imp was now jogging behind his lord as he tried to keep up.

"_That human is different from the others; she has the powers of a full fledged demon yet the stench of a human. Her powers seem to even surpass that of a priestess." _

He soon blocked the thought out of his mind completely and concentrated on conquering new lands**.**

She laid on the cold ground of the well resting, trying to gather what was left of her strength before making her way out the well.

"_I wonder why that demon didn't try to kill me."_

Not that she was complaining, his aura was stifling. If he wanted her dead then she would have been but that's not important, now she was alive and back in her time. She slowly began to climb out of the well and made her way out of the shrine.

"Fresh air"

She sighed contentedly

"How I missed this place"

It was a very old shrine with a well that could link two worlds for those that could pass through it. She sat off to her home which was a nice walk away from the shrine. It was of great importance to let her parents now what she was doing, even if they didn't believe her; they had to know if something did happen to her they needed to know that it was her choice.

"Good evening father, mother"

She entered their home to see an over joyed mother and an enraged father sitting in the living area.

"My sweet girl where have you been, we have been worried sick. Why would you do this to us the constant disappearing? Its killing us with constant worry."

Tears rolled down her mother's cheek, happy tears for she was home. That evening she told her parents of the things she did and the village she now protects. Her plans to stay in that time for awhile to protect the villages from the demons with her powers. Mr. and Mrs. Keneko was more than understanding when it came to their daughter's wishes but knew that they might not see her again. Mori was engaged to be married and wondered how she would tell her soon to be husband the news.

Toshi Yoshida was a great man and highly respected by all and took a great liking to the Keneko family. A few days after Mori arrived back in her time; she got married and told her husband of her plans. He loved her deeply and would do anything to make her happy but it was over whelming for him. He could not pass through the well neither could her parents. Toshi believed that kami chose her and she needed to walk her destined path.

Mori returned to the village weeks later to check on the barrier, which had weaken a little but still held most of the demons at bay. It was difficult for her to choose between times and it became evident that her child could not live in this time neither could her husband. She poured out most of her powers into a crystal she created to sustain the barrier. The village elder saw the pain deep with her eyes and knew she longed to return to her time. Mori was now eight and a half months pregnant and had not seen her husband for three months. It was hard not seeing him but she needed to protect the villagers. Despite her current state her husband tried to convince her to stay for awhile and have the child in their time then return to the village a month afterwards. That idea was tossed out the window. She reassured him she would return in time to have their baby but things were about to take a turn for the worst.

Later that evening she went into labour and like a thread unraveling countless demons began to attack the barrier. An hour and a half later the baby was born and her cry could be heard throughout the village. They cleaned both mother and child and waited for her instructions.

"Ready my horse at once."

"But my lady."

"Please just do as I ask Sato. I don't have much time left, I must go to the well for she cannot stay in this time or I am afraid she will die. The demons won't stop until they kill us both."

Sato was stunned by her resolve but would do anything to ensure her safety.

"I will go with you my lady and protect you both; I will not let you face them alone."

His eyes beamed with determination as he stood to his feet helping Mori to her feet.

"That's kind of you Sato but I need you here to protect the women and children and what about Hanna, she has lost her parents already, I won't allow her to lose her bother too. I will draw the demons away from the barrier and destroy them all. After that I want you to make a wish upon the crystal and break it, what happens to the village after that will be left up to you but you will fear demons no more. Goodbye Sato, protect the villagers and stay within the barrier until then."

The determination in his eyes was driven away by fear; he knew she would never return to them.

"But my lady!"

She saddled her horse with her child held tightly in her arm and headed for the barrier which let her through. There was no turning back for the life of the villagers and that of her child was more important than her own. She just had to live long enough to ensure her child passed through the well and then she would meet her faith head on.

"_I will Lady Mori; I know just what to wish for. May the gods be on your side"_

"That sent, it's the human. I will kill her."

A demon shouted

"Not before I"

It soon became clear that they all wanted her dead. Mori was bent on saving her child and prayed that she could pass through the well. Blood stained her dress from giving birth, it was easy for the demons to track her. Her powers were growing rapidly, it was her will to protect her child that made her powers increase to such a level that had the demons screaming with excitement. Even if she died her child most live, she just had to no matter the cost or what had to be done.

A certain inuyoukai sensed this growing power and knew just who it belonged to. He turned in the direction it was coming from.

"Mi lord where are you headed?"

"Jaken"

He gave the imp a stone cold glare that froze him in his place.

"Yes, yes mi lord!"

He stuttered

"Do not follow me."

He then continued to walk in the direction the strange human scent came from. There was also blood in the air, her blood.

The imp assumed a comfortable position and waited on the return of his lord.

Mori finally reached the well with a very exhausted horse which dropped to the ground but she wasn't alone hundreds of demons drew near.

"I'll devour the human!"

The demons shouted. The air was thick with evil and the wicked desires of the demons. She called on all her powers and held her baby close to her.

"I love you my sweet little girl, I hope you know just how much."

She spoke softly as she placed the crying child on the ground and erected a barrier around her and her horse. The demons attacked and soon the entire forest was humming as a great white light engulfed the demons. It was so bright it was like the sun was pulled from the heavens to light the night. Their bodies disintegrated and turned to ash which was taken by the hungry wind. It was a horrible way to die being burned from the inside out losing control of their bodies as their organs melted to fill their insides but whatever the true intensity of their pain, they deserved nothing less. She soon fell to her knees weak, she looked over to her baby who was unharmed. The curious Inuyoukai was just meters away from her. He was just moments late and missed the destruction of his kind not that he cared a tad bit.

"It's you isn't it?"

"What are you human?'

She smiled at his question

"I am a human with powers not of this time and since you are not here to kill me but mere curiosity."

She took her child in her arms and placed her in a basket with a rope attached to it. The Inuyoukai had not taken his eyes off this strange yet beautiful woman. Everything about her was strange, her clothes were like nothing he had ever seen and her powers were a different story all together. She tried to stand but it was difficult as she grew weaker by the seconds and fell to her knees. The Inuyoukai watched her every move and she noticed him.

"Is it solely curiosity why you are here, youkai?"

"That is none of your concern human."

His voice was cold as a block of ice.

"The name is Mori, youkai and before I leave this place. Could you help me do one last thing after which you can kill me, question me or do as you wish."

She looked at him awaiting his response to her bold demands which would just get her killed but something as slight and short lived as it was made him help the human that night. The baby cried none stop before reaching the bottom of the well, her baby was gone and the well was empty. She told him everything he wanted to know.

"_This human is different from those I came in contact with, she has no fear in her." _

In a very weak voice she asked him, his name but he didn't reply nor looked in her direction and like a sign was written over his head she smiled.

"Thank you lord Sesshomaru!"

His eyes widen marginally at the sound of his name as he turned to face her. She stretched and caught one of his beautiful striped arm. She was growing cold as the life was retreating from her body. He was out raged.

"A human…"

"Dare touch me"

She spoke finishing his sentence, he looked at her closely and she managed to pull a small amount of his powers but she was too weak to use it. She gazed into his golden brown orbs that were illuminated by the light of the moon. It was mesmerizing staring into seas of pure gold, he was truly a breath taking being.

"_I am glad I won't die alone my baby is safe so now I can go in peace."_

She smiled into the stoic face of the Taiyoukai as the last breath was released from her lungs. The sound of a slow beating heart was quickly replaced with complete silence. She was gone, her body faded until it could be seen no more it was like she never existed.

"Truly a strange being you were Mori."

He turned and began walking back to where he left the imp, wiping their little encounter out of his mind.

"Today I was compelled to aid a dying human and her child."

The thought of her was soon pushed aside as the wind dying into the trees.

The cries of a baby could be heard from the well. A young boy heard the cries and ran to tell his parents. The news got around that a baby was found in the bone eaters well in a basket. The care takers of the shrine was stunned at the discovery but knew not how a child got there is the first place. Mr. and Mrs. Keneko knew that their daughter was not coming home and the baby found in the well just had to be hers. Toshi was devastated for the loss of his wife and found it hard to come to terms with it for no one could know of her death never the less he was happy to have their child home with him. She was healthy and unharmed. They just wished they knew what happened beyond the well to their beloved daughter maybe that would bring them peace.

"These events were kept secret for generations until now, so my precious child fear not what you are. Unlike your older siblings you somehow got the powers of the demon lord and his golden brown eyes."

Mayu was lost in thoughts as she scratched her head with wonder; her grandmother stared awaiting her question which was on the tip of her tongue.

"Grangran, if I have some of his powers wouldn't that make me apart of him, a demon?"

A sigh was followed by a slow nod as her grandmother shifted in her chair.

"In some ways child and in other ways you are you, Mayu Mori Doufry. You now know the reason why you got your middle name. You have been special from before your birth, your ability to heal those you come in contact with giving them back that which they have lost. Reading the minds of others is another gift you have and most learn to control, it's not to be abused. I know there is much more to you that meets the eye but that which is unknown to you, you must try to release and control or otherwise your powers will harm those around you and destroy you if not controlled."

Mayu sat stunned taking in all that her grandmother said and although she was excited to have powers to be labeled a demon was one thing but to actually be a part of a demon was a total different story one that she would have to grow to appreciate in time.

"Does this mean that I can travel through the well as Mori did?"

Her voice that was drowned with excitement was now hollow and flat.

"I am not sure of the answer to your question my child but you will know in time. If you are able to pass between times then that will be were your destine lies."

"I am sorry grangran but I am feeling a little drained, if it's ok I would like to get some rest for now?"

"By all means my dear child, your room is the second door on the right upstairs, sleep well."

She kissed her grandmother goodnight before dragging her overly tired body upstairs to her new room.

"_Its going to be nice just forgetting this whole evening for a few hours."_

She made her way to her new room ready to drop but noticed immediately the hug change in space as her old bedroom was six times her current bedroom with an oversized closet that could easily take up the space that was now her new bedroom. Everything was indeed different than she had imagined. It was nothing compared to her Californian home but she wasn't the type to complain instead Mayu was grateful to have met the woman that was spoken of so seldom.

Mayu walked over to the neatly made bed and dropped on the surprisingly soft mattress, inhaling the sweet scent of wild blossoms that stained the sheets, it was relaxing to her senses. She closed her eyes taking in the sweet scent. Everything her grandmother told her soon filled her mind.

"My powers"

She whispered

"I have powers."

Her mind ran wild as she thought about everything she would be able to do. She smiled at the thought and hugged her pillow tightly as if wanting it to do the same; soon she fell into a peaceful sleep.

"_School will be opened in two months that is all the time I'll have to train her to control her powers or else she could put everyone in danger. I'll suggest some high schools to her parents; she is a smart girl and should manage the work load but that foul mouth of hers will need to be trained. I love her spirit much like Mori; she should have no problem fitting in. I need to find a way to keep her from reading my thoughts for now or else I will have a lot to explain. I too must get some rest for there is a long day ahead of us."_

Sayomi was contented with the way things were going. She knew Mayu would be able to pass through the well sooner than she expected with that in mind she went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review^.^ Oh suggestions are most you!<br>**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shortest chappie I ever did hmmmm... Mayu learns of her demonic side and most learn to control it. This chapter is centered mostly around Morimaru another main charater. Oh well Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 Dreams or Reality<p>

"Mayu … Mayu I need you to release me."

Its voice was chillingly cold.

"Mayu arise its getting darker!"

It growled deep within its throat before lashing out.

"I am what you fear; I can be everything you need if you let me."

Its voice grew with amusement.

"I know your deepest desires, everything."

It chuckled softly.

"Don't ever fear me girl, or I'll take great pleasure in ripping your soul apart!"

It shrieked evilly at the now tossing girl.

"Release me…. I want to be freed Mayu!"

Its voice was devilishly hypnotizing and chilling to the bone.

"Who is there?"

Mayu mumbled as her eyes fought their closed lids.

"I will not harm you if you don't fear me. If there is fear in you then your soul will be devoured by me and you little one will be nothing but an empty shell a home for me."

Its laughter echoed throughout the room. Mayu's eyes fluttered open the room was still a blur but her vision recovered drastically.

"Could I be dreaming?"

She could still hear the voice playing around in her head but she ignored it taking in a deep breath.

"I fear no one."

She whispered

"No one!"

She raised her voice staring into the darkness her eyes soon grew accustomed to.

"You will free me little one…. You will."

A voice whispered in her ear in a sadistic tone almost laughing at the horrified look that crept across her face. A chill went down her spin as she slowly turned her head in the direction the voice came from but there was nothing there but unpacked luggage. Mayu stared dumfounded into the darkness, sensing the presence of another her eyes picking up a bluish black aura that flared in the corner of the room opposite to her. For all that happened to her throughout the course of the day it didn't come as a total shock that the worst day of her life would be followed by such life like dreams no nightmares to be exact. She rubbed her eyes; they were becoming heavy and sleep craved. Mayu's body tensed as it was pulled down unto her bed unwillingly. She fought to resume her up right position but her body refused to move and now whatever it was loomed over her.

"Try to resist me and your soul shall be mine!"

It chuckled promisingly.

"Do you fear me Mayu?"

"H…How do you know my name?"

Her sentences were slurred as she fought to keep her sleep deprived body awake.

"It matters not but I will give you the pleasure of knowing the name of the one who will kill you."

"I don't fear you nor does your petty treat scare me!"

Mayu was regaining control over her body, her voice was fierce as she spoke into the endless darkness that now surrounded her and although the air screamed with danger she wasn't the least bit moved by it which surprised her.

"As expected, you are indeed a worthy master despite your age, little one. I lay dormant inside you for years until your powers matured enough, for now you are aware of that which you are. I am a part of you, a weapon and a protector."

"You expect me to believe that, weren't you the said one you threatened my life just moments ago. Why should I even believe or trust you!"

She glared into the darkness in to the unseen eyes of the unknown.

"Because you are able to read my thoughts as did my previous master."

A weapon a protector her mind fought to decide between the two this must be a nightmare.

Mayu was so caught up in her thoughts that when it spoke again she was frightened by the sound of its voice for it wasn't as callous as it was before.

"I am Morimaru, a creation based on the two powerful beings whose powers were brought together to create that which I am. You may use me as you see fit but remember this one thing, if fear lives within your soul, it will be mine to devour."

She stood in the now lightening darkness wondering if she was really awake but everything seemed so real it wasn't possible for her to be dreaming. Morimaru spoke seeing the uncertainty that stained her eyes.

"This is not a dream little one, for you are within yourself that is why you could not fear me or you would fear that which you are. We care connected by our thoughts which forms a bond between us. I am an Inuyoukai."

The darkness faded as it spoke. Its size was astonishing; Mayu then realized that she could not have been in her bed room after all.

"I am an aura in essence a weapon or whatever you see fit, my colour is determined by your emotions, the stronger your emotions or desires the darker my colour will be. The moon on my forehead will change accordingly while my true form remains white. If you become tainted by evil then my form will become black and neither you nor I will be able to exercise judgment. My powers are not to be taken lightly and should not be toyed with; you are strong enough on your own and most develop and control your powers before attempting to call upon me."

The darkness faded completely and she was now lying in her bed once more. She took every word spoken to heart as there were many things she needed to know.

"Don't ever fear me Mayu."

There was a hint of warmth in the sound of its voice and she knew it would never hurt her and it wasn't in her to fear anyone or anything. With the thought of her new found side floating in her mind she drifted off to sleep.

"_That which is unknown will be known. What am I…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review ^.^ P.S. Suggestions are welcomed. <strong>_  
><em>


End file.
